penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Aliyax Scaleshot
“I don’t know about the legends or if they are nothing but a drop of water in the sea. However I’ve seen the fabled Bronze Deadeye. Sitting in port one day, the former captain had a knife to a young girls neck threatening to give her another mouth to use… from what must have been a thousand yards away there was a sound like thunder crashing down before the captains head exploded like a man stepping on a grape. There he stood with that bronze death tube over one shoulder, a roar fit for a dragon crashing through the town.” - Former Pirate Appearance Bronze scuffed and scared scales cover a distinguished, expressionless face. Piercing blue eyes, set nearly to the forefront of their sockets, scan across the waves for any sign of the hunt. The scales give way to a dark blue captains coat with gold trim, unbuttoned showing his scales on his chest, the coat flows past the top of his oak colored pants which fringe at his calves. Over his back sits a long bronze plated rifle, and his hips hold a pistol and a scimitar. Personality Since the legends included Aliyax, he has always been told to be not only on the hunt for pirates but that of a worthy challenge. Stoic and scanning he stands at the bow of the Morning Star, always on the hunt his face almost having forgot how to smile, deep within those scales sits a quiet rage burning and yearning to be unleashed. Family History Early Life The clan lived on a small island comprised of fishermen and hunters. Was a gifted youth with bows. He would meet Valyassa as a hatchling, they know they were scalemates almost if sharing one soul. Adulthood * The pair had their first children at 18 years old, and being twins were seen as a major anomaly and celebrated by their people. * Year 4,941. During a hunting trip, the coastal village was raided by pirates, he returned he found his dead family in their houses, the pirates not seeing a reason to sell them killed them brutally. Full of rage Aliyax Telder would run to the end of their docks picking up a bow he fired an impossible shot killed the first mate. The pirate ship would turn to unleash their cannons on the unmoving Aliyax. The docks would explode shattering the bodies and wood as splinters erupted across the white sandy beaches. * What seemed like a dream in the throw of death's embrace, a young human woman named Beylee Swyft would stand over the broken body of Aliyax. "Your rage alerted me young Dragonborn, but it was your resolve which called me Aliyax Telder. I invite you to join my crew and protect those in the same situation". His body able to move he stood and spoke "Aliyax Telder died here this day his soul shattered and died with the loss of his scalemate. I bear his face so I will be known as Aliyax Scaleshot." Storyline * The Bronze Heart